grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Aurora
Lake Aurora '''(also known as the '''Cursed Lake '''or Mysterious Lake)' is the third Dungeon on the Silver Land Continent. It is similar to Partusay's Sea because it has the same O2 bar on the left side of the screen. Jin claims that the way to cross from Silver Land to Ellia is by ship, and the only way to get there is by crossing Lake Aurora. However, the group learns that the lake is being drained of water (presumably Kaze'aze), so they investigate. Finding the source, Krakos the large crab, they also meet their "lunch". However, not much information was spat out, and Jin suggests that King Guang is in danger. Meanwhile, Amy makes a short appearance and notices the group, but shortly leaves afterward. Normal (Level 28-30) Hard (Level 29-31) Champion (Level 31-33) Dialogue Beginning To get from Silver Land to Ellia we're going to have to board a ship. We'll have to take the river to the ocean, it's our only route. But the waters have all dried up. This must be the work of Kaze'aze, of whom you spoke. Lake Aurora is the largest source of water on Silver Land. In any case, we need to explore it if we're going to find a ship. Just like Jin said, this most certainly used to be a water route for many ships. You can tell by the moss on that cliff over there. Huh? Why are the creatures over there glaring at us? As the waters dried up, the creatures here lost their homes. I think they regard us to be enemies. We have to break through them. We have no other choice. Then, let's go! Boss '''Krakos:' Krrrr...so you're finally here. That is one huge crab! Krakos: Krrrr...Are you intimidated by my size. Krrrrarararara~ Oh, Supreme Goddess of Bermesiah, I thank you for this bounty we're about to eat, I give you thanks for this giant crab. ...You're not scared? You're giving thanks? It doesn't seem like the Krakos is responsible for drying up the lake. (Did something happen to King Guang?) Krakos: '''How dare you insult me, Krakos! I will rip you into pieces! He's attacking us. His shell looks very strong, Everyone, be on your guard. My sword will pierce that shell! Post Boss Battle '''Krakos: My armor...it should be indestructible...arghhh! Tell us who sent you after us, and where did all the water go? Krakos: Krr... It's all part of the plan. A plan by one who is beyond your reach...Krrrrrr Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson! Answer us now! Krakos: Krrr...Don't be so pleased with yourselves just because you've defeated me. I don't even come close to him. Krrr! I think he's dead. We couldn't get what we need to know out of him. In any case, I don't think he's involved with the disappearing water. I have a hunch about where it might all be happening. Let's go! Oh? I wonder who those people are over there? Ack! This is neither the time nor the place! I must hurry back to Lord Samsara. *Gulp* Where did all this water come from? It's ruining my hair. Monsters *Claw Shrimp *Shock Revenant *Emerald Claw Shrimp *Coral Fiend (Mini Boss) *Krakos (Boss) Trivia *Amy does not appear here as herself, but only in dialogue. *Why and how Amy appears here remains a mystery. **She may be fleeing Silver Land due to the corruption caused by Victor, and may have sensed something amiss back in Xenia. Category:Dungeons